onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn Island
is an island located in the East Blue and where the Goa Kingdom is situated. It is the home island of Monkey D. Luffy and the starting point of his journey into piracy, as well as the home island of his father, Monkey D. Dragon. This is also the adopted home of Portgas D. Ace after the death of his mother and the home of Sabo and his family. Geography This island has a low mountain and a village and a huge junkyard with a forest at the edge of the junkyard. This island is mostly a rural farmland. It is unknown how many villages are here or how many people live here. Goa Kingdom covers the entire island. Locations * Foosha Village: A sleepy rural village with windmills on the outskirts of the main Goa Kingdom. Notable as Luffy's home and birthplace''One Piece Manga'' - Vol. 60 Chapter 585, Luffy birthplace confirmed, it is where he met with Shanks for the first time, inspiring him to be a pirate. This village is run by the mayor, Woop Slap. It is where Makino owns a bar and Gyoru runs a fish stand. * Mt. Colubo: A heavily-forested low-hanging mountain that rests behind Foosha Village. It is notable as the home of several Mountain Bandits, the Dadan Family. Both Luffy and Ace conducted their training in this area as instructed to by Monkey D. Garp under the supervision of Curly Dadan.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 582, Garp leaves Luffy with Dadan and Ace. * Midway Forest: A forest between Gray Terminal and Mt. Colubo.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 584, the Midway Forest's name is revealed. * Gray Terminal: A huge junkyard that is full of disease and crime, it smells due to the burning from the sun. It lays at the edge of Mt. Colubo. Sabo lived here until he was taken in by Dadan with Luffy and Ace.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 583, Luffy finds the Gray Terminal.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 587, Gray Terminal is burned down to ashes. * Goa city: The capital of Goa Kingdom :* Great Gate: A huge gate connecting Gray Terminal to Edge Town. :* Edge Town :* Town Center :* High Town: The place where all the Nobles reside. :* Royal Palace: Where the king resides. History Twenty two years ago, shortly after Portgas D. Ace was born, Garp moved him here to place him in Curly Dadan's care.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 0 Chapter 0 and Episode 0, Dadan is seen running after baby Ace. Nineteen years ago, Luffy was born on this island. Thirteen years ago, Shanks and his pirate crew stopped by here where Luffy meets them and they stay for a year. After a while, Garp came back and took Luffy to Dadan. Seven years after that, Ace departed from the island. Luffy did the same thing three years later.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 1 and Episode 4, Luffy sets sail from Dawn Island. Wildlife Cows can be found at the outskirts of the village. However, Mt. Colubo is a home to dangerous gigantic animals such as tigers, alligators, bears, snakes, and vultures. Luffy, Ace, and Sabo often hunted these dangerous creatures to train themselves and for food. Though they could normally take them, the animals will sometimes cause them serious injuries (like when Luffy was attacked by a bear after Sabo's death).One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 583, Luffy tries to follow Ace trough Midway Forest. Trivia * Even if it was not named until Chapter 584, Goa Kingdom was the first kingdom to appear in the series as Foosha Village is part of the kingdom. * Loguetown was the beginning of Roger's journey, while Dawn Island was the start of Luffy's. The significant relationship between them is that "logue" refers to "prologue" (the beginning of a story) and "epilogue" (the end of the story), whereas "dawn" traditionally marks the end of the previous day and the start of the new one. In other words, both are names that refer to the start and end of something. * The name of the island may also be a reference to Romance Dawn. References Site Navigation ca:Illa Dawnit:Dawn Category:Kingdoms Category:East Blue Islands